Kid Temper Tantrum Assassinates Dimitrios Pagourtzis
Dad: Wow... just... wow... Leland: What happened? Dad: Look at the TV! News Reporter: This just in, a shooting had occurred at the Santa Fe High School in Santa Fe, Texas. The shooter, Dimitrios Pagourtzis, has been booked at the Galveston County jail and is facing capital murder charges without bond. Leland: ARE YOU F***ING SERIOUS?!?! ANOTHER SHOOTING?!?! Yeagar: And I'd heard that his goal was to beat the Parkland shooting in deaths and start a civil war between the Gun Control supporters and the NRA! Dad: This kid is cra- Leland zooms out the house at light speed Yeagar: Where is he going? At the Galveston County Jail... Police: You're insane, you know that? Why would you kill all of these people? Dimitrios: I didn't kill them. I sent them to hell where they belong. Police: Oh sure! Your trial will start tomorrow. You better not do any stupid s*** or so help me! (leaves) Dimitrios: Whatever! I still can't believe I only got 10 kills! I wanted to show that a**hole Nikolas who is the true king in school shootings! Just then, the window in Dimitrois cell is shattered, and Leland jumps in Leland: (loads gun) ANY LAST WORDS BEFORE I AVENGE THE 10 STUDENTS AND TEACHERS YOU'VE KILLED?!?! Dimitrois: WHAT?!?! DON'T KILL ME!!! Leland: Why? You feel sorry about the shooting now? Dimitrois: NO!!! I WANT TO SEE THE GUN CIVIL WAR HAPPEN!!! I WANT TO LAUGH AS THE NRA BEATS THE GUN CONTROL LIBERALS OF CALIFORNIA AND ALLOWS ALL AMERICANS TO OWN GUNS AND DO WHATEVER THEY WANT WITH IT!!! Leland: Well that's not happening anytime soon! And also, why do you people assume that anyone who is a liberal is from California? Dimitrois: I DON'T KNOW, BUT YOU BETTER LET ME SEE ALL THE HATE AND DESTRUCTION THAT WILL START BY ME!!! David: (coming to the cell) Actually, I think he should be sentenced to life in prison instead of being killed! Dimitrois: OH NO!!! HITLER IS HERE!!! YOU PEOPLE ARE THE REASON WHY AMERICA IS BEING DESTROYED BY YOU LIBERAL F***S GETTING RID OF THE 2ND AMENDMENT!!! David: First off, I believe Americans should have guns, but at the same time, there needs to be restrictions so people like you don't pull off anymore Columbines or Sandy Hooks. Plus, do you see me gassing Jews like it's the Holocaust? Youtube: I agree with David! It's also good to get rid of the gun genre on my platform! That way, I don't accidentally inspire someone to shoot up their school! Dimitrois: YOU LIBERALS DON'T KNOW S***!!! YOUR TAKING AWAY FREEDOM OF SPEECH!!! YOU WANT TO CONTROL THE GOVERNMENT BY KILLING THE CONSERVATIVES AND PRAISING CANADIANS!!! I CAN'T STAND IT ANYMORE!!! Police: THAT IS ENOUGH!!! Kid, you put that gun down now! He needs to be taught a lesson the hard way! David: Don't listen to him! Erase him off this Earth! Youtube: PULL THE TRIGGER!!! Dimitrois: I WANT TO LIVE AND SEE HATE DESTROY TEXAS!!! DON'T KILL ME!!! Leland: SHUT THE F*** UP EVERYONE!!! ''I need to decide! ''Everyone is silent Dimitrois: Are you gonna do it? Leland: ...no... Police: Good choice. Now hand the gun to m- Leland fires rounds at Dimitrois. Dimitrois falls to the floor and dies Police: ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR F***ING MIND?!?! David: YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! HE'S DEAD!!! Youtube: GET F***ED!!! Leland: HOW ABOUT THAT?!?! DON'T MESS WITH TEXAS!!! EVER!!! Police: You know what? (rips badge off and throws it on the ground) I quit as a policeman. I just can't... (leaves) Later... News Reporter: We have just gotten report that Dimitrois Pagourtzis has been pronounced dead due to an assassination done by Leland. Dad: SO THAT'S WHY HE LEFT?!?! Yeagar: Well I'm not gonna lie, Dimitrois deserved it. Dad: Agree, but how the hell did he get that AA-12? Weren't these guns banned in 1986? Yeagar: I'm sure he kept it hidden! Dad: Well I'm just gonna call it quits. It's been a crazy day. See you in the next one! Category:Fanfic Category:Kid Temper Tantrum Category:Shooting Category:Trip Disasters